In a mobile terminal, a headphone socket can be susceptible to electromagnetic interference from an antenna because a distance therebetween can be short. In order to reduce the electromagnetic interference to the headphone socket from the antenna, conventionally, a filter circuit can be included in the mobile terminal to filter out the electromagnetic interference, thereby reducing the electromagnetic interference to the headphone socket from the antenna.